Large Love
by Diet Cigarette
Summary: He loved the way she was, because of how she was and what she was. Just because she is not a pixie, doesn’t mean she isn’t beautiful… in his eyes. ONE-SHOT. GGMB


Emily says: Well, I hope you enjoy this oneshot. I know it's sort of retarded, but that's me for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter world, nor am I writing this for money and profit.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Large Love'

Written and posted by Diet Cigarette.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mili walked into the common room with, nothing like gliding per say, but she arrived all the same. She seemed to be angry, or at least Greg could tell by the way she stomped.

"Uhhhggg.." Greg seemed to drool over her box face and lowly hung pigtails. Her bulgy cheeks were red from the cold weather outside, or maybe it was because she was furious?

He stood up, watching her leave the common room, heading up the girls dorms.

Her black hair was weighted down, most likely because she hadn't showered in a week or so and her build slightly creaked the stair case.

How Gregory wanted to cuff her square like jaw in his palm, to give her, her first kiss and to hold her cold hearted hand.

But that was never to happen.

She was of slightly purer blood and would never dare look at Greg, the boy with the large learning disability and a growth spurt that would never end.

But maybe she would if she realized that he would be the only one to actually look at her in the way he did.

As she left the stairs something fell from her bag that hung on her side, a book.

Greg; curious to what had fallen, wobbled his way over the to stairs and picked up the book. Though he could not read well, he managed to figure out the book was called '_Quidditch Through the Ages'._

He noticed this book from Malfoy's collection. He had about six, though, it seemed as if he never read them.

"Bulstrode!" Greg's deep, voice echoed through the common room.

"What is IT!?" A man like voice came from above, and stomping was once heard again. She was so tough and had a lack for fear. He remember when he beat that mud-blood Granger to a pulp. He laughed at that filth with the rest of them as that girl got a bruise from his lovely Mili.

He backed up, as Mili appeared from the stairs. "What do you want, Goyle?" She sounded so harsh.

Greg did not respond, only held up the book as a sign.

"That is MINE!" She said, much like a elderly hag.

"Sorry." Greg's rough voice replied, though he tried to get it to sound more heavenly. It wasn't working. "You dropped this…." He did not know what this item was called.

"My book?" She guessed. "Whatever. Thanks." She rushed down the stairs, making the once slight creaking a lot louder, and taking the book from him.

"Uuhhhhhh huuhhh…" Greg replied to her and smiled. "..sit?" He offered her, pointing to the couch.

"Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow but sat down anyway. "Freak" Greg heard her muttered under her breathe, but he didn't mind. He had been called worse.

Greg sat down and looked to the woman of his dreams. "You arree vury purty."

Mili smiled ever so slightly. "Thanks…….." But her lip raised from her being uncomfortable. "I think."

"Do yoouu reed?" Greg asked, her and when she nodded his eyes lit up. How smart this girl was.

Her untreated bushy eyebrows furrowed on her Neanderthal look a like forehead. "Arreee yoouu go to teh ball?" Greg asked her, smiling sweetly, though, the smile looked more retarded than sweet.

"I don't go to balls." She hissed lowly.

"Ohhh.." He nodded, placing his hands into his lap.

Suddenly, without warning, Greg leaned over and attacked his large, sloppy lips with her own thin, and small lips. Greg could feel her large mole against his cheek.

When Greg had suspected that she would push him away, she kissed back.

"Goyle!? Just what in the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco's voice yelled as he entered the cold Slytherin common room.

Greg pulled away quickly and looked away.

"I'll see you at the ball.." Mili left, creaking the steps again.

"Bulstrode?! Bloody Bulstrode?! Damn man, you've got to get a taste." Greg heard Draco say, but he wasn't paying attention to him, he was paying attention to his large love leaving the common room and heading to her dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I thought of this pairing today, and well.. I was like, why not? It would be difficult.. Slightly, but still fun, right? LOL

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
